Sete Primaveras
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Neville viu aquela flor que ainda não havia desabrochado, mas que o faria porque a primavera estava chegando, apesar de qualquer adversidade.


**Sete Primaveras**

A sala comunal estava vazia com exceção de Neville e seu sapo, sentados com apenas o barulho do fogo como companhia.

(O que, para a maioria das pessoas, era o significado de vazia.)

Hermione Granger passou pela porta com a expressão mais estranha, os olhos consternados cheios de Ron e seus últimos gritos, o sorriso tímido que Harry lhe dera e algum conforto oferecido. Ela podia andar com Harry Potter agora, mas não hesitou ao se sentar ao lado de Neville. Ela já ia começar a contar sobre a última discussão com Ron, mas Neville já havia imaginado o que ia dizer.

(Com uma hierarquia daquela, e até _Neville_ já sabia.)

O silêncio estava cheio de cabelos ruivos e sardas até ele lhe dirigir a palavra como se Hermione fosse exatamente o que era na realidade, a única que se importava com ele, ou algo assim. "Você é de Londres, certo?"

Ela passou a mão no rosto como se a limpar lágrimas imaginárias, e fez que sim com a cabeça. Neville perguntou casualmente se sentia falta de lá. Ela lhe respondeu como se fosse a pergunta certa para a qual devia encontrar uma resposta.

"Sim. Na verdade, eu sinto falta das coisas mais estranhas, como... como o formato da cidade," suspirou. "Aqui tem tudo para ser associado a casa, mas não _é_." Não disseram nada depois disso.

(Mas ele bem podia imaginar o motivo.)

x

Mesmo agora no segundo ano, Neville não tinha muitos com quem contar em momentos como aquele, em que estava na enfermaria depois de uma aula de Poções mais desconfortável do que o normal. O rosto estava inchado, as pálpebras do tamanho de pomos de ouro. Se tudo estivesse como antes, Hermione estaria ao lado dele agora, lhe dizendo para ao menos tentar superar o medo que sentia pelo professor Snape.

(Agora, a única coisa que ela poderia lhe dizer era algo que inspirasse medo, só o que estava estampado em seu rosto imóvel.)

Na falta de Hermione, Ron Weasley havia sido mandado a acompanhá-lo até a enfermaria. Neville estava quase grato, Ron era uma das poucas pessoas na escola que talvez até pudesse zombar dele nessa situação, mas não o faria.

(Se bem que Neville pensava que isso só acontecia por causa do paciente na outra maca e suas repreensões silenciosas.)

Neville coçou as pálpebras inchadas enquanto Madame Pomfrey não chegava para cuidar dele. "Eu nem pude ver como o dia está hoje," reclamou.

"Está cinza."

(Mesmo sem poder ver nada, Neville podia jurar que Ron estava olhando para Hermione, vendo sua própria face refletida no espelho dela. Pôde imaginar sua expressão.)

Realmente, estava.

x

Madame Pince olhou feio para ele quando acidentalmente derrubou um livro velho de Poções. Neville pensou em Snape e se sentiu bem por tê-lo derrubado, de qualquer maneira. Pegou alguns livros de Herbologia tomando cuidado para não derrubá-los também. Eram pesados, quase não agüentou. Não teria agüentado se não fosse por Hermione, que apareceu de repente para ajudá-lo.

(Neville realmente considerava Hermione como uma das pessoas mais próximas dele na escola, talvez até fosse _a_ mais próxima, então não seria tão incomum receber uma ajuda dela. Ela passava bastante tempo na biblioteca. Mas ele soube que algo estava errado quando a viu sem Harry ou Ron ao seu lado. Seria incomum ela escolher ajudá-lo nessa situação.)

Ele agradeceu baixinho e colocou os livros na mesa. Sentaram-se ao mesmo tempo, ele com sua Herbologia, ela com sua Aritmancia. O silêncio era confortável o suficiente, mas ele tinha que perguntar.

"Brigou com Harry e Ron?"

O olhar dela amedrontou-o mais que o de Madame Pince. Pensou que Hermione ia ralhar com ele, — já a vira fazer isso tantas vezes com Harry e Ron — mas não levou muito tempo até ele perceber que ela estava prestes a chorar. Podia ter Neville ali e alguns outros colegas de casa, mas estava sozinha, na verdade. Segurou-lhe a mão sobre a mesa e pensou tê-la ouvido murmurar algo sobre uma vassoura.

(Ele sentiu uma empatia profunda. Já se sentira assim vezes demais.)

Hesitou por um momento antes de dizer as palavras, sem saber medir direito o efeito que elas teriam. "Harry vai voltar", disse mesmo assim.

"É", Hermione concordou. "_Ele_ vai."

(Neville só balançou levemente a cabeça, pensando que pela primeira vez havia entendido além do que alguém dissera.)

x

"Não preciso brigar com você também, Hermione!"

O braço de Hermione atingiu Neville sem sutileza enquanto ela se atirava com certa violência para a porta da sala comunal. Ginny a seguiu, sorrindo apologeticamente para ele. Ron continuou emburrado no sofá. Por um momento, Neville não soube o que fazer. A última vez que conversara com Ron sobre Harry não saíra bem.

(Mas ele podia adivinhar que Ron não precisava apenas de _Harry_.)

Sentou-se no sofá ainda incerto, mas a coragem lhe subiu à cabeça, honrando sua casa. Para o próprio bem de Ron, ele precisava fazer aquilo.

"Ron... acho que devia fazer as pazes-"

"Até você, Neville," Ron o interrompeu, quase gritando. "Por que as pessoas simplesmente não-"

"... com Hermione." Ron ficou muito quieto, muito ressentido, como ele costumava estar nos últimos dias. Balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

(Quando pensava neles, Neville via aquelas flores que cresciam muito lentamente. Ele sabia que iam superar isso, porque era o certo, e _até ele_ já via isso.)

Fazendo parte da Armada de Dumbledore, Neville havia se encontrado. Não era o único. Nunca vira Ron em Hermione em tamanha conexão. Eles deviam ser fortes por Harry, deviam ser fortes por si próprios.

No quinto ano deles, tudo passou muito rápido.

(Harry, Sirius, a Ordem, a Armada, Umbridge, Fred e George, Voldemort, comensais, Draco, monitores e-)

Aquele olhar que continuava. Aquela briga que eles poderiam estar tendo naquele exato momento. Eles sorriram enquanto caminhavam até Harry.

(Neville viu aquela flor que ainda não havia desabrochado, mas que o faria porque a primavera estava chegando, apesar de qualquer adversidade.)

x

Se Neville havia pensado que o quinto ano fora o melhor entre Ron e Hermione, o sexto certamente fora o pior.

Encontrou Lavender no corredor, depois de uma das idas de Ron à enfermaria. Ele mesmo não sabia exatamente o que havia ocorrido, mas o rumor era de que Ron havia chamado por Hermione enquanto inconsciente. A expressão de Lavender confirmou-lhe o fato. Luna, ao seu lado, perguntou-lhe se estava tudo bem com Ron.

"Não", respondeu secamente, rastros de uma verdade que ela também sabia, mas ignorara e ainda pensava que podia pegá-la só para si.

(Neville não conseguia deixar de pensar que, se já não estava, tudo logo ficaria bem.)

x

Uma guerra, alguns _flashes_, comemoração, algumas lágrimas, funerais, uma formatura e dois empregos depois, tudo chegara naquele ponto.

Um convite de casamento restava sobre a mesa, como aquela flor que levou imensuráveis _sete_ anos para desabrochar.

(Neville estivera certo o tempo todo.)


End file.
